Assassin's Creed:WTH
by ShivaShive
Summary: Riley has always lived every day differently. One day of hers was a bit too different for her liking, though. Strange things happen, and the adventure is surprising! Join her for the time of your life in Assassin's Creed:WTH!


**[AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hi, this is my first story. This is kind of a test to see if you like my writing style, and if you don't, you can make suggestions. I hope you like this, and hopefully I can make a second chapter! ~ShivaShive]**

In stories, it always seems like it's a normal day for the main character. They're just going through their day, not caring at all, and then BOOM, something completely unexpected happens. It's a bit cliche, don't you think? I do. I definitely do. That's why I've striven to have crazy days every day.

I was going to go to the gym that day. I was walking the eighth of the mile to the local gym, which I never do, even though I'm a member there. I decided that that was the different thing that I was gonna do that day.

I got through the doors just fine, but it was the looks I was given that were a bit strange. Everyone knew each other there, and I was new. I walked past everyone, checked in, and went to one of the machines.

Okay, I'm not that good with these kinds of machines. I can run a computer well, but workout stuff? No way. I had a bit of trouble with it, but eventually turned it on. It was one of the treadmills, and I was a bit freaked out by it. I got on and tried to work the thing. No luck there.

I fell off numerous times, and after a few hours of pain, I left and walked back home. When I got back, no one was there. I figured everyone went out to get dinner or something, so I took a shower and sat in front of the TV. I turned it on and watched some of my favorite shows, then left the room.

I decided to go to my bedroom and play on the computer, but I never made it there. I grabbed the doorknob, and just as I was about to push it open, I felt dizzy and collapsed, the last feeling that I felt being my head hitting cold stone floor. Not wood, like I thought it would be.

…...

"_Che cosa dovrebbe essere fatto con lei?_(What should be done with her?)" That was the first thing I heard. I knew bits and pieces of that sentence, but what exactly was it? I opened my eyes to regain my vision, and when I did, I wanted to close them again and never open them ever.

In front of me were two men, dressed in fancy armor and were covered in their weapons. Where was I? "_E 'sveglio_.(She's awake.)" said one of them. Now I knew what it was. It was Italian. Was I stolen by Italian spies and would be used as a hostage for something? Or was I so tired that I had just collapsed at home from fatigue? What ever it was, something was strange, which wasn't something you'd hear me say.

"Where am I?" I asked the two men. "_Cosa_?(What?)" the other said. Oh yeah, Italian. I tried the best I could, but it wasn't that great. "_Um, dove sono_?(Um, where am I?)" I asked. They seemed a bit happier that we could communicate, but still remained stern. I heard a door open behind me, and someone walked in. I had just gotten him into eyesight when one of the men shattered a wine glass on my head.

…...

"She looks fine to me." someone said while I was regaining consciousness. English! Was I back home? My blurry vision became better and I saw another man staring at me, looking me up and down. He looked unfamiliar, so I figured I wasn't home. Either still in the strange place, or at the hospital.

The man had a weird white robe on with a weird shoulder pad that had a cape thing come down from it, and he had a hood on. He wore a thick belt that had a strange sign on it, which was surprisingly familiar. He wore a brown glove on one hand, but not the other. Who was he?

I kept my eyes open in slits. I didn't want to look like I was awake, so this was the only way I could seem unconscious. "I don't know, she looked a bit like she was dead when we found her." someone said behind me. I was lying on some cloth, but it wasn't very soft.

"Look at her chest rise and fall. Her breathing seems fine to me." said the man before me. Wait, they're looking at my chest? I don't even care if they're trying to make sure I'm alive, that was creepy. I decided then was the time that I would wake up.

I sat straight up on the little bed-thing. I could nearly feel the fire in my eyes as I looked around the room, searching for the guys from before. They were gone, but were replaced by the two other men, hoodie guy and the man behind me. "She's obviously alive now." said hoodie guy.

…...

"So, who are you guys, exactly?" I asked the two men. The other guy that I couldn't see before had been wearing a dark blueish tunic with a red cape behind him. He wore a red beret on top of his shoulder-length hair.

"Well," said hoodie guy. "Who are you?" Why can't people answer my stupid freaking questions? "Ah, um, I'm Riley Hudson. But can you answer my question?" The both looked at each other, then at me. Weird. But not as weird as what had happened next.

The second guy, who was much more friendly, said, "I'm Leonardo da Vinci." WHAT. "And I'm," hoodie guy said. "Ezio Auditore."


End file.
